Homework
by Veeson
Summary: Kanji and Yosuke decide to do homework together, but when Yosuke question Kanji sexuality, once again, Kanji decide to fight back and things take an unexpected turn. Kanji x Yosuke, Smut, mostly PWP


**Disclaimer:** Do not own persona or any of it's caracthers

**Warning:** Sexual content, lot of smut

**A/N:** Ok, this was pretty much just a quick idea I had, just getting it out of my system really, just a quick small inspiration I had from watching Persona 4 the animation series. Just a quick smut really.

* * *

><p>"So, you are sure you don't like guys anymore?" Yosuke asked bluntly.<p>

"I never liked guys, I was just scared of girls!" Kanji replied almost shouting, very furious by the question.

"Well, what about when you met Naoto-kun?" Kanji blinked clueless of what the other man was trying to imply, so Yosuke asked a different question. "When you met her you had no clue she was a girl right? But you still liked her didn't you?" Hopefully that was direct enough.

Kanji could l his face burning up and he knew that question was making him blush, coming to Yosuke-sempai house to do homework sure was starting to feel like a bad idea. "What with all the weird question out of the blue?" He asked really shouting now, thankfully the house was empty.

"Well, I'm just making sure, cus I'm alone with you in a room, I just need to be sure I'm not taking any risks!" Yosuke replied loudly feeling defensive, oblivious of how Kanji always got very hurt of his comments regarding his sexuality, which was straight! He was sure of that! Kinda….

"Oh yeah? And how do I know you are not gay? What if I'm the one in risk here eh? " The punk teen asked aggressively as he stood up.

"That's because I like girls! I've been hinting on Yukiko since ever, that proves doesn't it?" Yosuke replied as he stood up, now it was his turn to feel offended.

"Oh yeah? Did you ever kiss a girl to be sure? Or even better, did you ever kiss a boy?" At that Yosuke took a step back looking quite surprised, Kanji just smirked. "How do you know you won't like it? I bet that's your biggest problem, you are afraid that if you kiss a boy you would like it!"

"How about you then, did you ever kiss anyone?" Yosuke asked loudly and Kanji had no option but to shut up.

A deep and awkward silence remained for a while as they looked at each other hesitantly till Yosuke broke the silence. "What if we kissed a guy?" Kanji raised an eyebrow, what heck was he on about now. "Well, if we kissed a guy we could be sure that we are straight right?"

"Oh yeah? And how the heck do you plan to do that? Just go to some random guy and say, hey, can you kiss me?" The punk asked sarcastically.

"Well, we are both guys…" The other teen replied, a light blush on his face as he scratched his cheek, leaving the intention of his meaning clear in the air, which Kanji still took a few seconds to get it.

"The hell! You mean for us to kiss?" The orange haired teen just nodded, Kanji blushed. "W-well, it would be just to make sure we are straight, so I guess it's ok…" The punk replied scratching the back of his head.

The awkward silence reappeared for a while as both teen avoided looking at each other, but finally their eyes met and they decided to just get on with it. Kanji was the first to step forward, Yosuke followed, and soon they were both standing face to face. Kanji put his hand gently on Yosuke's hips and leaned forward, Yosuke just raised his head a bit and rested his hands on the taller teen's shoulder, waiting for impact. Their lips touched, hesitantly at first, soon they were pressing against each other a bit more eagerly. Kanji pulled Yosuke closer, till their bodies were pressing against one another, Yosuke in reply wrapped his arms around his kisser's neck.

The kiss lasted as long as they could manage to stay without air, then Yosuke broke the contact, gasping for air as he stepped back, staring at the floor, too embarrassed to look at the other teen. Of course if Yosuke had looked at Kanji he would surely see his eyes burning with desire and lust.

When the orange haired teen finally stopped panting he decided to break the awkward silence, but when he raised his head and opened his mouth he didn't had time to let any words out but a loud shout of surprise as Kanji tackle him, pressing him against the wall, arms being held above his head by two strong hands gripping his wrists, body pressed against body, lips completely opened and mouth being invaded by a tongue that wasn't his.

It took Yosuke a few seconds to understand what was happening, Kanji was seriously kissing him, tongue and all, furiously, passionately, hungrily and needy. Good! Because he himself was just as hungry for Kanji kiss, so he relaxed and started to kiss back, a few muffled moans escaping each other lips, and once again the kiss was broken so that they could supply their bodies with oxygen.

This time it was Kanji who broke it, resting his forehead on Yosuke's, who was still pinned against the wall, "Guess we are not so straight, eh sempai?" He asked with a smirk, but before Yosuke could reply anything, he pressed his tight against the other boy crouch, earning a delicious moan to escape from those lips he found so kissable, "Man, you are so hard." Kanji considered kissing his neck, but those damn headphones were in the way, so he decided to just approach his ear. "Hey, Sempai, can I blow you?" Kanji asked as sexually as he could and bit Yosuke's ear lobe afterwards, earning another moan.

"I-idiot, don't ask me that!" Yosuke replied, as his face became pepper red, but he didn't say no, just rubbed himself against the other man tight.

Kanji smirked at that reaction and kissed his lover, hungrily, once again before releasing his hands and kneeling in front of him. Kanji never blowed any guy before or even dreamed about doing such, but he didn't feel embarrassed or apprehensive, all he could think was of all those delicious moans that he was going to get out of the boy in front of him. He quickly undid the zip and pulled down both pants and underwear, just to be greeted by a quite large and hard member a few millimetres from his face, not the best choice of cock for your first time, if you asked him.

Yosuke refused to look down, it was too embarrassing, Kanji found it adorable, so he just took the length in his hand and gave a few experimental pumps, feeling the shiver in his hand and he knew a silent moan had escape his lips, but silent moan weren't good enough for him, he wanted to make Yosuke scream, so he approached it carefully and licked his head, slowly and putting a nice amount of pressure, hoping it would deliver the desired result.

Yosuke moaned loudly and griped Kanji's hair as if to support himself, in case the wall behind him was to vanish.

Kanji smirked at that, even better than expected. He imagined the many, many, many ways he could these his sempai, but in the end he was hungry for more just like Yosuke, so he just put all the length into his mouth and started to suck as hard as he could, hoping it was good for his first time.

Yosuke though it was good. By the sound of the moans, which were now escaping one after the other, he was being driven crazy by the warmth of Kanji's mouth and the touch of his tongue. "Kanji, aaah, that, you, this, god, so, aaah, don't stop!" He tried to make sentence but his brain was shut down for he was overflowing with pleasure.

Kanji was happy with the results but he needed release, so he quickly undid his own belt and unzip his pants, letting his own member feel the so needed freedom, since his pants were about to explode. Keeping up the rhythm as he sucked, he started to stroke himself, although he was pretty sure he would come even without doing such thing, sucking Yosuke and hearing him moan like crazy was turning him on enough to probably come in his pants.

It didn't take long for the moans to take hold of the whole house, hopefully it wasn't reaching the neighbours or the whole town would know about this in ten minutes. That's the sad side of living in such small town; you sneeze in one end and hear 'bless you' from someone that lives on the other end.

Yosuke started to rocks his hips forward, making Kanji's job easier since he could focus on working only with his tongue instead of having to move his whole head, he was probably about to- "Oh, Kanji, god, KANJI!" He shouted before coming in Kanji's mouth, still gripping his hair making impossible for the teen to move, leaving him no choice but to swallow it. As the hot liquid come out pouring in his mouth and quickly being swallowed, somehow it turned the punk even more, making Kanji come hard, which landed on the wall, which he would have to help Yosuke clean if he ever wanted to do it again here.

When Yosuke was finally empty, he let himself slide down the wall, sitting on the floor, his eyes met Kanji's and both smiled. Kanji approached for a kiss and Yosuke closed the distance. Different from the previous kisses this one was calm and sweet.

"Well, guess I like guys." Kanji said as he got up fixing his pants.

"Yeah, me too, but I still find Yukiko hot so I'm probably bi." Yosuke followed his example and started to fix his as well.

"Hey, sempai?" Yosuke looked up. "Let's do homework together again ok?" Kanji said with a big grin, which made Yosuke blush and, out of embarrassment, he decide to just nod.


End file.
